


Psychoanalysis

by alcomol



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Vague Mentions of Abuse, psychoanalysing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcomol/pseuds/alcomol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave lets Rose know what he thinks of their unannounced, informal therapy sessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychoanalysis

**Author's Note:**

> based off this post: http://kurloz.tumblr.com/post/149991626829/  
> I saw it and suddenly I wanted to write a little ficlet about it so, I did. This is my first HS fic so apologies if it's really bad  
> also double apologies if the formatting is messed up i tried my best

  
\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --  
TT: Dave.  
TG: sup  
TT: I heard Kanaya was going to show Karkat some of her quadrant romance books.  
TG: yeah  
TT: I thought I'd keep you company while he was occupied.  
TG: alright  
TG: btw you can drop the act i know you told kan to show him  
TG: he told me  
TT: Honestly, trolls have no concept of subtlety.  
TT: Which, funnily enough, is what I'm here to talk about.  
TT: It hasn't slipped my notice that you and Karkat have been spending a lot of time together recently.  
TG: so  
TG: theres like 7 people on this meteor  
TG: you and kanaya are always busy smoochin it up  
TG: terezi and vriska are kinda unbearable to be around for long periods of time  
TG: and im not down to hang with the clown  
TG: that leaves karkat  
TT: I see.  
TT: So he's a last resort, yes?  
TG: what no  
TG: i meant  
TG: ugh  
TT: Dave. You can trust me.  
TT: I'm your sister.  
TT: I'm family.  
TG: ...  
TG: alright fine  
TG: i spend time with him because i like him  
TG: you happy now  
TT: You 'like' him?  
TG: uuuuggghhhhhh  
TG: i love him okay  
TT: Now, was that so hard to say?  
TT: Obviously, I'm fine with it.  
TT: It's not like I didn't expect something like this.  
TG: great im so glad me being not straight was so obvious  
TG: you should have told me to bring a flag to this surprise therapy jam  
TT: I don't think the others know, if that's what you're worried about.  
TT: Not that I think a group of aliens from a pansexual-by-default culture would care.  
TG: wow i feel so much better suddenly  
TT: Don't worry about Terezi either.  
TG: i wasnt  
TT: I think her affection has long since shifted to someone else.  
TG: thats great  
TG: well if you want to guess who everyone else on this meteor is trying to bone i wont interrupt  
TG: have fun  
TT: I shall.  
TT: Oh, and Dave.  
TG: what  
TT: I hope you enjoy the literature tonight with Karkat.  
TG: ugh  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased perstering tentacleTherapist [TT] --  


\-----

"WELL, THAT WAS A WASTE OF TIME." Karkat slumped down on the sofa next to Dave, a heavy book under one arm. "I STOLE THIS BOOK FROM KANAYA THE NIGHT WE GOT STUCK ON THIS METEOR. I'VE ALREADY READ IT TWICE."

"oh" Dave said, still staring at the laptop screen.

Karkat looked over at him, brows furrowing, his usual scowl deepening in concern. He raised one arm, and Dave shuffled over to snuggle up under it, resting his head on Karkat's shoulder.  


"ARE YOU OKAY?"  


"yeah"  


"DAVE."  


"...no"

\--------

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --  
TT: Dirk will be here soon.  
TG: yeah  
TT: You don't seem very excited about reuniting with your brother.  
TG: right  
TT: ...  
TT: Do you want to talk about it?  
TG:  
TT: Dave?  
TG: no  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased perstering tentacleTherapist [TT] --  


\--------

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --  
TT: Dave.  
TG: sup  
TG: i know youre gonna ask so no karkats not with me  
TT: I don't want to talk about Karkat.  
TG: that makes a change  
TT: Dave.  
TT: I want to talk about Dirk.  
TG: okay hear me out  
TG: what if you  
TG: talked to dirk  
TT: Ha ha.  
TT: I did.  
TT: And he told me what you two talked about before the battle.  
TG: oh  
TG: brb im gonna decapitate him again  
TT: Why didn't you tell me?  
TG: why would i  
TT: I'm your sister.  
TG: dirk told you about what bro did to me and you still think id immediately trust a family member with anything  
TT: I guess not.  
TT: But you still could have told me.  
TG: i didnt want to  
TT: Why?  
TG: jesus rose  
TG: you would have just been like  
TG: "oh dave, it was so obvious bro abused you"  
TG: "thats why you're so gay and fucked up"  
TG: only with bigger words  
TG: and more condescending  
TT: Dave...  
TG: i mean CLEARLY im with karkat because i found the angriest dude around to try and replace my brother  
TG: no true love bullshit here thats not for fuckups like me  
TG: right rose  
TG: come on psychoanalyse me again  
TT: I didn't mean...  
TG: no lets get deep  
TG: you ready for this fuckin feelings jam  
TG: lets talk about how i didnt do any strife training on the meteor  
TG: because it made me think i was back there with him  
TG: lets talk about how i had to come to terms with all this while also realising i wasnt straight  
TG: lets talk about how i met an alternate version of him and finally started to sort things out with him  
TG: and then had to kill him myself  
TG: lets talk about how i watched him die  
TG: again  
TG: and this time it was my fault  
TT: I'm... I'm sorry.  
TG: no youre supposed to tell me what this all means  
TG: what twisted things does this tell you about my psyche rose  
TG: what various mental illnesses are you going to diagnose me with  
TT: I didn't realise me doing this bothered you so much.  
TT: Dave, I'm really sorry.  
TG: my turn to play psychiatrist  
TG: i can tell youre being sarcastic  
TT: I'm not, I swear.  
TG: just  
TG: leave me alone  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased perstering tentacleTherapist [TT] --  


\-----

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] --  
TT: Kanaya, I've done something awful.  
TT: And I don't know how to fix it.  
GA: Do You Want To Talk About It  
TT: Me talking about things seems to always make it worse.  
GA: I See  
GA: Do You Want To Cuddle  
TT: ...  
TT: Yes.  
\-----

"Karkats Raging Up A Storm In My Trollian" Kanaya commented idly, fingers wound in Rose's hair. "Do You Want Me To Respond"  


"He has every right to be mad at me." Rose buried her face in Kanaya's shoulder. "I have seriously upset his boyfriend."  


"Is Dave Still Mad"  


"Probably."  


Kanaya narrowed her eyes in thought. "There Must Be Something You Can Do"  


"I've tried apologising," Rose said miserably.  


"Perhaps You Are Going About This The Wrong Way. Youve Spent Years Studying Dave. You Should Know How Best To Make It Up To Him"  


Rose let out a deep sigh, before her eyes widened. "I have an idea." She sat up suddenly, forgetting about Kanaya's fingers and getting her hair yanked hard. "Ouch, shit."  


"Sorry"  


"No, that was my fault."  


"See, Youre Already Making Progress"  


\-----  


Dave barely registered the sound of someone knocking on the door. He'd been sprawled on the couch all day, only shifting to let Karkat join him. The small troll was seething at the door now.  


"FUCK OFF, ROSE."  


"I know you didn't alchemise a door with a lock, Karkat."  


"DAMMIT DAVE, WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE A LOCK?"  


"we live in a giant can why would i"  


Rose opened the door and stepped inside. Dave was still lying horizontally. With his shades on, it was impossible to read his expression. Rose resisted the urge to try and read it anyway.  


Dave slowly shoved himself upright, shifting to give Rose room to sit down. Karkat wrapped his arms around Dave's chest, glowering over his shoulder at her. Doubtless it was meant to be intimidating, but all it succeeded in doing was being incredibly cute.  


Rose took a deep breath. "My mother was always very cryptic in her affection," she began. "I could never tell whether she genuinely loved me or not. I knew there were people who's profession it was to know what other people were thinking and feeling. I thought, if I took it up, I could learn how she really felt."  


Karkat was still glaring, Dave still expressionless.  


"I also did it to all my friends. I could say it was practise, but that would be a lie. I wanted to know what you were all thinking, how you were feeling. I wanted to make sure you weren't lying to me, that you still liked me. The easier you were to read, the more secure I felt, and the more I missed how unhappy you were with what I was doing. For a Seer, I had a huge blind spot. It's embarassing, really."  


"I know you've talked to Dirk, and I've also talked to Roxy. I thought meeting her would resolve my feelings about my mother, and it's helped a lot. But, now I realise that my mother really did love me, in her own way. And I didn't appreciate that. But more importantly, I didn't realise how it must have made you feel, going on about the horrible whims of my guardian when yours was infinitely worse."  


Karkat had stopped his death stare, and had tilted his head to the side, confused. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"  


Rose smiled. "I'm psychoanalysing myself, obviously."  


Dave's mouth twitched, and he suddenly snorted with laughter. Karkat looked down at him in surprise. Rose's smile widened.  


Eventually Dave sat up straight, grinning. "its a start i guess"  


"Thank you," Rose said, with what sounded like the most sincerity she had ever mustered up in her life. After a short pause, she held out her arms, and Dave hugged her hard.  


"youre a shitty therapist"  


"Yes, yes I am."

 

 

 

  



End file.
